opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Riley
'Ten Riley '(十ライリー; Juu Rilli) is a pirate, the shipwright of the Burning Skull Pirate, the third member and second person to join. Originally an expert shipwright from the Réduire Kingdom of East Blue, Ten was freed from his lifetime of slavery by Jack D. Lagan who defeated King Bombardy. Ten Riley's name is famed through out all four Blues as the man with godly hands. In his time of slavery, he built nearly 200 Ships single-handed in 10 Years. He has a bounty of 5,000,000. Appearance Ten Riley is an above average height man, standing over six feet tall with a slender, well-built figure. His body is muscular as he has spent ten years building the best ships for his kingdom, but there are also whip marks on his back from the ships that were not acceptable. He also has a tattoo of shark jaws on his right shoulder, as this is the slave tattoo of the King's navy. He has shoulder length blonde hair and wears a white hat with green stripes, and always holds a fan with random sayings on it. He wears a short green robe-like shirt with a black jacket over it, the symbol of the Réduire Kingdom on it's back. He also wears a hammer and sickle symbol around his neck, similar to the communist symbol only made of silver. As for pants, he wears matching green pants and straw sandals. As for different climates, It doesn't really seem to bother him. As he usually just adds a scarf to his attire when cold or doesn't wear the black jacket when it's hot. As for swim wear, he is seen wearing swimming trunks with a shark jaw symbol on the right thigh with a white t-shirt. Personality --- History Before the Series Twelve Years before the series; Ten's father, an expert shipwright but a compulsive gambler, played a game of blackjack against the son of the king of Réduire Kingdom, Bombardy. He unfortunately lost and owed the son an immense amount of money, about 60 Million Beli by the time the game was done. Though, Bombardy swore he wouldn't use this debt against Ten and his family and that it was merely friendly game for fun. His father, filled with great relief thanked the man and swore that he'd do anything to repay him. Two years later, the king was assassinated in his sleep by poison. His son, Bombardy blamed the nearby kingdom of Espoir and declared war. Ten and his father didn't think much of this until Bombardy's guard arrived at their door. Due to the debt, Bombardy forces them to pay it off by working at the Naval Drydocks. At first, his father was shocked but soon remembered the words he told him two years earlier. His father asked Bombardy if Ten could come along as he knew all his secrets and was much younger and more youthful then him. Ten became a slave with his father. Equipment --- Powers and Abilities --- Relationship Jack D. Lagan --- Amy --- Trivia *Ten claims to be part of the "Funny Quotes on fans" Monthly Club, which is where he gets his fans. *Ten is heavily based off of Kisuki Urahara from Bleach Category:Pirate Category:Male